The Perseus Attraction - Season 3
Season 3 'of The Perseus Attraction is the third series of the popular FanFiction, following the second season. It adapts 'The Titan's Curse' and during this time was nominated for a FanFiction Choice Award. Like all the others, the chapters are set out like episodes (not in the writing style though, but in terms of reference) and rated T. They contain sexual themes, violence and bad language. It was followed by a fourth season. Episode Count #''Well, I Do Like Castles - ''Percy and Annabeth watch 'Tangled', Thalia pisses off Poseidon and Nico confuses everyone. #''I'm Forced To Sing A Song - ''Percy is captured by a crazy fanclub, Annabeth finally cracks under the strain of trying to seduce Percy and is captured, while Grover makes a Bro-Pact. #''I Become a Hunter - ''Apollo's car is broken, Percy discovers a ripped-off destiny, Mark Sue begins his training and Chiron grows out his beard. #''Ow, Ow, You're A Badass! - ''Percy owns Thalia, Grover foolishly tries to 'hit him with his best shot', Juniper gets Grover all hot and bothered while Chiron tries out a new way of getting Annabeth back. Mr D is shot by Mark Sue, after hitting on Perce. (No, he doesn't die.) #''Blackjack, The Talking Yugo - '' Bianca tries out some crazy crystals on Percy, the Oracle CBA's and it turns out Blackjack ''does have Chris Rock's voice. #''Luke and Annabeth Tag Team The Sky - ''Luke tries to trap Annabeth under the sky but common decency gets in the way, Thalia receives a quest saying that a load of them will die and Percy and Blckjack plan a roadtrip to save Annabeth. #''I Take A Roadtrip With A Pedo - ''The race to save Annabeth is on. Mr D learns how to be cool, it turns out that there is more than Three members of the Three, including a back-up team and... whatever, Grover can't join. Also, 30,000 attack points can't take down any monsters and Percy discovers Annabeth's diary. #''Dr Thorn and a Banjo - ''Thalia becomes very protective of 'her' story, Percy decides that it's about time he stopped letting down the Percabeth side of things, and the group get attacked by a lion. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Luke try to hold up the sky, resulting in absolutely hilarious comedy from Luke, as Annabeth wonders if Percy will save her on a horse of destiny. #''And Cut! - ''Atlas reveals a dark secret to Annabeth, Percy is killed off by the newly raised Narrator for being 'slower than the Wood Nymphs', and Rick Riordan, the author of Percy Jackson, finally confronts Chris Columbus over the terrible movies for the sake of his entire fanbase. '''Special Guest Star, Rick Riordan. #''Attitude, I Can't Deal with This - ''Apollo appears to lend a helping hand, Percy admits a serious truth to Grover, Zoe falls in love, and Annabeth gets some much needed counselling from Atlas. Meanwhile, after a tip off from Mr D, Chiron finally realises Percy has escaped. Character List Main Cast *Percy Jackson - 10 episodes. *Annabeth Chase - 8 episodes. *Grover Underwood - 10 episodes. *Luke Castellan - 4 episodes. *Mark Sue - 9 episodes. *Nico di Angelo - 4 episodes. Main Supporting Cast *Thalia - 10 episodes. *Bianca - 9 episodes. *Zoe - 7 episodes. *Chiron - 6 episodes. *Atlas - 4 episodes. *Mr D - 4 episodes. *Blackjack - 4 episode. *Dr Thorn - 3 episodes. *Travis Stoll - 3 episodes. *Arty - 2 episodes. Special Guest Cast *Hayley Riordan - 1 epsiode *Chris Columbus - 1 episode *''and ''Rick Riordan, as himself - 1 episode Posideon appears in a short cameo in episodes 1 and 9. Category:The Perseus Attraction (FanFiction Story)